


it's valentine's day, so i want your digits

by venomondenim



Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference, Size Kink, The "Hands Fic"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: Harley blinked at him.“What?” Peter said, having to hold back a laugh at Harley’s expression.“Sorry I just-“ Harley said then shook his head letting out a laugh of his own. “When I said you could have anything you wanted for Valentine’s Day that wasn’t what I was expecting.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	it's valentine's day, so i want your digits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personaljunkdrawer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaljunkdrawer/gifts).



> 100% enabled by [gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaljunkdrawer), and their prompt of _"Harley/Peter size kink with Harley fingering Peter."_

There were a million things that Peter loved about Harley. He could his spend time making a numbered list. It would be forever long, with _“Harley Keener PROS”_ proudly displayed at the top. Peter knew exactly what would be number one on that list, and it would be _Harley’s hands_.

Peter had idly appreciated hands before. Dainty ones with polish were nice, and he liked the veins that would pop out of a boys’ hands sometimes. But, he had never had an obsession. 

With Harley? It was most definitely an obsession. 

They were _big_. It sounded trite, but it was true. Almost everything about him was big. Peter was still getting used to how tall he was, and how he could tower over him without even really trying. His hands were big, so much bigger than Peter’s. Peter had never been one to think that his hands were small, and they _weren’t_ , but they were dwarfed next to Harley’s and it sent a shiver through him every time he held them both up for comparison. 

He loved it when they were making out on the couch and Harley would slip one of his hands under Peter’s shirt. His hand, splayed, was large enough to cover practically his whole stomach. It always made Peter feel so tiny. The best was when he’d grab onto Peter’s hip and force him into his lap. 

Peter had no issues once-so-ever at being moved, and he would go willingly, getting his arms around Harley’s shoulders for leverage. Harley’s hand over his hip was heaven, especially with the way that it made Peter feel so weak and powerless. Harley’s hand could crush him, and the thought got him hot. 

Then, there were his fingers. 

His long, dexter fingers that were forever fiddling with something. He’d maneuver micro parts around on a circuit board, or screw down a nail with a few tugs of his fingers. All of his fingers and his palms were covered in callouses that Peter loved to tongue over as he sucked Harley’s fingers into his mouth. 

Harley’s knuckles were knobby and stuck out, and Peter would never get over how good they felt inside of him. The memory of Harley fingering him was enough to get him hot and squirming in his seat, no matter where he was. He could write sonnets about those fingers - about how Harley could reach his prostate without even trying. Two of his long, strong fingers were plenty to get Peter sobbing and rocking back onto them. 

Nothing was like Harley’s cock. Nothing was like feeling the veins of it pressed up against his walls, or the stretch of fitting it inside. But Harley’s fingers were a close second, and surely enough to satisfy him. 

It wasn’t even always sexual either. He liked how Harley could _move him_. If Peter was in his way in the kitchen, he would slap a hand around Peter’s hip and move him to the side about a foot so he could reach the cabinet. Once he got what he wanted he would moved him back, like Peter was a rag doll he could position as he pleased. Peter wouldn’t complain if it meant getting Harley’s hands on him more often. 

Valentine’s Day was coming up after all, and Peter had a plan. 

*

Harley blinked at him.

“What?” Peter said, having to hold back a laugh at Harley’s expression.

“Sorry I just-“ Harley said then shook his head letting out a laugh of his own. “When I said you could have anything you wanted for Valentine’s Day that wasn’t what I was expecting.” 

“Do you not want to?” Peter asked hesitantly. He didn’t think it was that weird of a request, but Harley’s reaction was making him second guess himself. 

“No I do,” Harley said, quick to assure him. “Is that all you want though, baby? Just for me to finger you?” 

“Yeah,” Peter said, his voice already going breathy. His insides were squirming just at the idea. “And I want you to keep going until I tell you to stop.” 

Harley leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I can do that for you, babydoll.” 

The rest went how it normally did. Their clothes came off easily enough, and pretty soon Peter was bare, with Harley hovering over top of him. Peter sighed as he felt his hands run along the smooth skin of his sides. Harley made his way down until his hand brushed over Peter’s cock. Peter arched into it with a whine. 

Harley chuckled, low and deep, and it made Peter’s stomach flip. “My fingers really get you this hot?” He asked, like he really didn’t know. 

Peter nodded frantically. “Yeah, Harls. Been thinking about them all day.” 

Peter heard the sound of the lube being uncapped, and he closed his eyes, letting his legs fall open on instinct. He could tell from body heat alone that Harley’s fingers were close to his core, but not close enough. Harley’s voice was barely a whisper in his ear when he prompted, “What do you like about them?” 

Peter’s breath hitched on a sigh. “Put ‘em in me and I’ll tell you.” 

Harley’s laugh then was more like a puff of air, and Peter felt it on his neck. “Okay, princess, if that’s how you wanna play it.” 

He circled around Peter’s hole while Peter’s stomach was in knots with tension. Harley’s fingers prodded over his entrance, lightly at first. Peter was just about to start getting mouthy again when Harley’s first finger slipped past his tight ring of muscle, and went inside of him. The noise he let out was a whimper instead, and he let his head fall back onto the pillow. 

“Fuck yeah,” He said dreamily as Harley’s finger dipped in past his knuckle.

“I think you have a question you need to answer, baby,” Harley said gently, crooking his finger up and getting it in even deeper. 

“Second one, second one, please?” Peter keened, already wanting more of Harley, wanting as much as he could get. 

“Needy,” Harley admonished, but with no heat behind it. He kissed over Peter’s shoulder, and then started working in his second finger. 

Peter melted, grinding back onto the finger. “Hnng-“ He said a bit nonsensically before moaning. 

“What do you like about my fingers?” Harley asked again, his voice husky, and deeper than usual. 

“So big-“ Peter eventually managed to pant out. “They’re so big.” 

“That’s why you like them, honey?” Harley crooned, twisting his finger up so that they nestled against Peter’s prostate with hardly any effort at all. Peter twisted back onto them, and grabbed onto Harley’s shoulder for purchase. “I bet they get where you can’t reach, huh?” 

Peter nodded, never wanting him to stop. “Love your fingers,” Peter slurred. The burn and stretch of them was like nothing else. And they were so dexterous too, getting into an unbreakable rhythm that had Peter’s eyes nearly rolling back in his head. “Fill me up so good,” He whined, and felt himself clenching around the fingers inside of him. 

“’S not hard being bigger than you,” Harley told him not unkindly. “Everything of mine is bigger than yours, ‘cause you’re so tiny.” 

“Not tiny,” Peter protested. “You’re just so big, oh fuck.” He groaned as Harley shifted his fingers and was nailing Peter’s prostate with each ministration. 

“You close?” Harley breathed.

“Yeah,” Peter confirmed, feeling it start to build in the pit of his stomach. 

“Wish I knew earlier my fingers get you so hot, baby,” Harley told him, slightly in awe. “I’ll have to keep a few in you all the time, just to keep you happy.” 

“Want that,” Peter groaned. “I need it Harley, need it so bad.” 

“I gotchu, angel. I gotchu,” Harley said, and brought his other hand down to grip onto Peter’s hip to steady him. Just the feel of Harley’s large hand holding him down while the other one flicked inside of him was enough to have him coming with a cry. Harley’s hand moving down to his thigh was the only thing that kept him from squeezing his legs shut as he pulsed, and cum spurted out all over his stomach. 

Harley’s digits paused inside of him, but he didn’t remove them, much to Peter’s relief. He lazily ground back onto them as he came down from his orgasm.

Once his brain was mostly back to being online he reached forward and pulled Harley down into a kiss with lots of tongue. 

“That was so hot,” Harley enthused, his eyes alight. 

“Keep going,” Peter muttered against his mouth. “Want you to keep going.” 

“Anything you want, princess,” Harley said, shooting Peter a lazy grin. 

He started crooking his fingers again, curling them inside of Peter. He was oversensitive, and each rub of the pad of Harley’s fingers against his insides sent zings all up and down his spine. It was mind-numbing in the best way possible. 

“Love it when you go all sweet on me,” Harley crooned as Peter arched up and tried to press his body against the older boy’s. He wanted to be smothered by him while his fingers took him apart. 

His next orgasm was slower, and built over him like a wave. Harley’s fingers pulled it out of him and he got lost in the feeling of Harley touching him, and of them being connected without his cock. Peter desperately tried to get the gears in his brain to work, but it was hard with Harley working him over. 

When Peter got close he added a third finger. It wasn’t as big as his cock, but it was close, and surely way bigger than Peter could ever achieve with his own meager fingers. The stretch licked a fire up his spine that had him gasping for air. 

“‘M close, ‘m close,” he keened, grabbing onto Harley for dear life. 

“Come for me, pretty boy,” Harley said, his voice thick, and his face hovering over Peter’s. “Wanna see you.” 

“Yeah, Harls, I-“ He made a high-pitched whine from the back of his throat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-“ He chanted as his hips raised off the bed, and Harley brought them right back down, somehow slipping his fingers even deeper and harder against Peter’s prostate. 

Peter was coming before he even had time to process what was going on. He was surprised by the amount of cum that came out, especially with it being his second orgasm, but it was probably the hardest he had ever came in his life. 

Peter went boneless, melting into his serene state. He blinked happily up at Harley, giving him a smile. “That was so good.” 

Harley’s smile was like a guiding light home. “All ‘cause of you, pretty boy.” 

“You can stop now,” Peter said dreamily, stretching out onto the bed, his muscles lax and worn out. He still sighed a bit at the loss of Harley’s fingers when he eventually pulled them out. 

Harley kissed him leisurely. His tongue licked over Peter’s bottom lip until Peter opened wider and let it inside. Peter moaned into his mouth and let one of his hands wander down Harley’s chest, over his toned stomach, and into the boxers that he was still wearing. Harley’s cock was hard in his hand, and Harley groaned against his mouth as he started to jack it, swiping his thumb over the head. 

Peter broke away, just enough that their foreheads rested together. “Your turn, baby,” He breathed. “Want you to cum all over me.” 

His brain was effectively mush, but he knew he wanted Harley to paint his body with cum. His stomach was already a dirty mess from his own cum, and he wanted Harley’s to join. 

“God you’re hot,” Harley grunted before he let his head fall onto Peter’s shoulder. 

“Mmm,” Peter hummed, working his hand faster. “I know you wanna,” Peter goaded. “You can anytime. You could just hold me down and come on my back. I wouldn’t stop you.” Peter grinned as he felt Harley’s dick twitch in his hand. “You like that, baby? You like covering me in your cum?” 

“Jesus, fuck-“ Harley bit out. Peter almost moaned at the wet squelching sound his hand made as Harley’s pre-cum made the glide wetter, and smoother. 

“Come on,” Peter said, leaning up to mouth at his neck. “Want it, wanna feel you come so bad.” 

“Shit, baby,” Harley swore before his hips jerked sloppily. Peter arched his back so his stomach was pressed right against Harley’s, and he positioned his cock so that when he came it spread all over Peter’s stomach, mixing with his own seed. 

“Woah,” Peter managed to say right before Harley was kissing him again. 

He was drenched in cum and had his boyfriend’s tongue down his throat. Peter’s Valentine’s Day couldn’t have gone better.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr or discord @venomondenim, my ask box is always open <3


End file.
